Normal School Days
by Ramirezruler17
Summary: This is a small sequel to 'Not Again', the story of when Momoko runs away because her sisters gave her a bad haircut again. If you haven't read the first story, I suggest you do or else you won't get it. Please read and review! Thanks for all of the readers who kept up with my story!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ, the Ruffs' kids, and the Rights' kids.**

**Ayato- Berserk and Blaze's son. Looks like Blaze.**

**Kakeru- Brute and Blade's son. Looks like Blade.**

**Junpei- Blitz and Blake's son. Looks like Blake.**

**Diego- Brat and Blare's son. Looks like Blare.**

**RowdyRuffs' Sons: 17 years old.**

**RowdyRights' Daughters: 17 years old.**

**RRBZs' Daughters: 10 years old.**

**RRTBZs' Sons: 10 years old.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Akito walked down the street with Jen, Hikaru, and Katashi by his side.

"I miss being in pre-k! I mean, why can't we just do something easy for once?" Jen complained, taking out page 1 out of 50 of his homework packet for science.

"No kidding! How did we go from pre-k to high school in a blink of an eye? Years pass by so fast!" Katashi added with a groan.

One of Akito's vein bulged. He _really _didn't feel like dealing with his cousins' complaints today. "Come on you nimrods, we have to pick up the girls."

"And let's step on it. Hamari almost blew a fuse the last time we were late," Hikaru sighed.

The boys sped-walked towards Tokyo Main Intermediate School to greet four little girls waiting by the sign, oblivious to the group of love-struck boys staring at them. The little 5th graders were happily catting amongst themselves before Aoyama spotted her older brother.

"Oh! Nii-san! Over here!" she called, running to his arms.

Akito chuckled as he caught her, secretly glaring at the admirers over her shoulder. "Hey Aoya-imōto. How was school today?"

"Got straight As again, plus, I even got an A plus on the big test today," she smirked.

"You got a C minus again, didn't you Karai?" Katashi asked wearily, noticing his little sister suspiciously whistling while keeping her hands behind her back. "I'm not sure Mom and Dad are going to let another one pass by. You know the rules: no passing, no sport teams."

"You can say that I failed..." she trailed off, then snapping her head back at him with a victory smirk. "_Or _you can say I got a B plus!"

She shoved a piece of paper into her brother's face. "Yeah, that's right, Kata-nii! Chew on it!"

Her older brother irked in surprise, stumbling backwards, taking the paper in his hands and scanning through it. "What the? How'd you get a B plus?!"

"Because she's been on study dates with Kakeru for the last couple of weekends," Janeru teased, already hiding behind her protector.

"Why're you hiding behind me?" Jen questioned, only to be interrupted by a tackle from a blushing Karai.

"Shut up, Janeru! You know you like Junpei!" she hollered, shoving Jen away and jumping on her teaser, whom was now being teased.

"I do not like Junpei! We're just friends!"

"Well, the same thing goes for Kakeru and me!"

As the two girls quarreled, Hamari looked up at her brother with a smile. "What'd Mom make for lunch?"

"She says she was going to buy us some pizza," Hikaru answered, placing her on his shoulder.

"And when's Diego and Dia coming over?" she continued.

"They should be coming in a couple of hours," he replied with a smile. "Fridays are always the best, don't you think?"

"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!" Aoyama sang, still in Akito's arms.

"Guys, get you sisters; I'm not going to wait," Akito said, already heading down the sidewalk.

"But it'll cost us our lives!" Katashi yelled after him.

"It's either your little sisters kill you guys, or I will!" he yelled in return, not looking back.

"Let's just hurry up, you big wimp," Jen ordered, looking at the little girls battling on the ground.

"Wimp?!" Katashi roared, now attacking his cousin who is currently regretting his choice of words.

"Have fun you guys. I've got to go stop by the corner store to buy Hamari an ice cream," Hikaru said, taking his little sister's hand and walking after the red siblings.

Karai and Janeru abruptly came to a stop, staring at their fellow female cousin.

"What? Why?" Karai demanded, getting up to her feet.

"Because I got an A on the test," Hamari smiled, showing them the paper.

"Nii-san, can you buy me an ice cream too?" Janeru asked, dragging Jen out of his fight.

"What did you get on your test?" he questioned, rubbing his head and opening an eye to look at her.

"An A minus," she replied.

"Alright, but if you get an A plus next time, you get a Snickers bar as a bonus," he said, slowly getting up.

"Awesome! Let's go!" the little girl cheered, running to catch up with Hamari.

The green siblings stared at the others.

"Geeks," they mumbled in union, looking at each other, and laughing.

"C'mon squirt. Let's catch up," Katashi chuckled, getting on his feet and offering his little sister a hand.

If he was anyone else, she would've slapped it away, but since it was him, she accepted it. He wrapped an arm around her and started going down the sidewalk.

"Hey bro, can you buy me an ice cream?"

"As long as I get a bite."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Up ahead, Akito and Aoyama conversed about their expected guests.

"Ako-nii, can you help me convince Mom and Dad to let Ayato and me to go to the zoo on our own this time?" Aoyama asked.

"Why? He finally asked you out on a date?" Akito smirked, satisfied at the sight of his flustered sister.

"Nii-san!" she complained, shoving him to a side.

To the senior, it was a weak attempt.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but you know how Dad is about you going off with other boys," Akito said, trying to cough his laughter out.

"That's where you come in. Just do me a favor and help me out," she huffed, crossing her arms and bloating up her cheeks.

"Got it, now what ice cream do you want? We're just going in and out," he planned, noticing the store that was coming into view.

"A chocolate country cone!" she beamed, looking up at him.

He smiled back down, ruffling her hair. She pouted when he messed up her small bow. Once they reached the corner store, Akito opened the door and let his little sister go through it first.

"What's up?" the employee called, looking up from his magazine.

"Hey Jungkook," Akito greeted casually.

"Another A?" he asked knowingly.

"Yup!" Aoyama chirped happily, skipping to the counter with her chosen ice cream.

"That'll be $1.29."

A five dollar bill was handed to him.

"Put the change in the orphanage bottle," Akito said, heading towards the door with his sister on tow.

"I'll never understand why you and the other guys give so much money to the bottle. I mean, you gave fifty dollars last time!" Jungkook yelled.

Akito allowed his little sister to go through the door first, then followed, but not before casting the confused cashier a smirk.

"You're right. You'll never understand."

And with that, the red head escorted his sister towards the way home. Hikaru called his name.

"Akito, wait up! We're just going to get the ice cream and we'll be out!"

Aoyama came to a halt, noticing the others coming their way. She tugged at her brother's hand.

"Nii-san, let's just wait a minute," she pleaded.

He groaned and looked down at her. "Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but only a minute."

Janeru and Hamari sprinted into the store, their brothers following. Katashi and Karai soon flew in, trying to catch up with everyone else. Seconds later, they were all out of the corner store and in front of the red heads with their own treats.

"Let's go home. The others are going to be here soon," Akito ordered, walking towards the RRBZ Mansion.

"And by 'the others', you mean Aria, don't you?" Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Always," he smirked.

The group of super natural kids and teens went home to be greeted by their parents.

"Welcome home!" Momoko yelled from the kitchen.

Akito and Aoyama went in and pecked her on different cheeks.

"Hey Mom, what's cooking?" Akito asked, eyeing the dough she was flattening out.

"Pizza," she replied simply.

"But I thought you were going to order some," Aoyama stated, a little confused.

"You kids are always eating fast food. It's about time you eat a homemade meal," Mom lectured, lightly whacking them on the head with a wooden spoon.

The teenage boy chuckled and went to look for his father. He was in the usual place, doing his work.

"Hey Dad," he greeted casually.

"How was school today?" Brick asked, looking up at him.

"Same 'ol, same ol'," Akito shrugged, taking a seat in front of the boss man.

"You mind helping me file out the last couple of stacks of papers?"

"Will you be home-free for the rest of the day?"

"Yup."

"I'm on it."

In a blink of an eye, the mountains of papers were ordered and neatly filed in the cabinet.

"Show off," Brick laughed.

Akito grinned cockily. "Always."

The men got up and went into the kitchen, where Katashi wore a dark grey beanie.

"You trying out the new weapon?" Brick asked towards Butch.

"Oh, I already did, but I wanted to show the munchkins what it did," Butch replied with a smirk. "Now, kids, before I get started on this, I'm going to need an assistant."

His eyes hovered above everyone's raised hands and settled themselves on his raven-haired beauty.

"Kaoru, c'mere for a sec," he said.

His wife looked at him with an annoyed expression. "I'm busy making pizza. Use someone else."

"But Kao, I need you for this one! Please? It's important!"

With a groan, Kaoru sat the dough back on the counter walked over to her husband, whom had a gleam in his eye. Once she was in front of him, she crossed her arms.

"What am I supposed to do n-!"

She was cut off by a kiss, provided by Butch, of course. He slipped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to deepen the kiss. She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but, however, a group of kids and teenagers thought otherwise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWW!" they all chorused, demonstrating their disgust in different ways.

"I'm blind!" Katashi exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

Kaoru separated herself from Butch, raising an eyebrow.

"What does this have to do with the weapon?" she asked.

"Watch this," Butch smirked, walking over to his son and tapping the top of the beanie.

Katashi's hands suddenly fell to his sides, his gaze roaming towards his father's. "So, Dad, are you gonna tell me what the weapon does or not?"

The little girls gawked at the weapon while the older boys shoved each other, trying to get to the beanie.

"Erase my memories!"

"I don't want to remember that!"

"Me first!"

Butch chuckled, taking the beanie from his son's head and placing it in a briefcase, locking it. "Nope, sorry boys."

Katashi glanced over to Akito. "Did I miss something?"

The red-eyed boy shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't want to know."

Jen pouted. "I wish my memories were erased."

* * *

Hikaru nodded in agreement, then turned to his parents as an attempt to forget about what just happened. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to take Dia out today. Is it alright if I go?"

Boomer contemplated about it. "It depends, where are you going to take her?"

"To the movies to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 3D."

"Good choice," his dad said. "Alright, you've got my permission."

"Mom?" Hikaru asked, looking at his mother.

"It's okay if you go, but-"

'_Here it comes,'_ Hikaru thought.

"-you have to let me choose your outfit. Just this once, and that's it."

_'And there it goes.'_

"Is it another outfit off of your new fashion line?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yes, and it's totally suitable for Mom. It even comes with a watch and a chain. Will you wear it?"

"Yeah, but is it blue?"

"Of course."

"I'm in."

The mother giggled excitedly. "Good. The outfit should be in your room, so go shower, get dressed, and the pizza should be done by the time you're done."

"Alright."

The teenage boy walked up the stairs, sending a smile and wave to each butler and maid. He reached his room in a matter of seconds. The expected outfit was placed on his bed. It consisted of a dark blue shirt with a hoodie connected to it. The inside of the shirt was white and it had a cross on the left side, colored a faded-like gold. Some black cargo jeans were sprawled next to the top with a white leather belt on top of it. A pair of clean, brand new blue and white Nikes sat on the floor. Hikaru grinned at the outfit. His mom sure did know what he likes. After staring at the clothes for a minute, he zoomed into the shower and quickly did his daily routine. Shampoo, conditioner, and rinse. The minute he was out of the shower was the minute his outfit was on. His hair dried in a matter of minutes, making him feel good about today. His ears picked up the sound of the door opening. Before leaving the room, something hit him.

"The watch," Hikaru mumbled to himself.

It was patiently waiting for him on his dresser. It was black and the numbers glowed a bright blue. With a new, bigger burst of confidence, the blonde senior flew downstairs.

* * *

Dia sat in a chair, watching Butch call his wife again. Kokoro had the beanie on her head. None of his fellow male cousins were in the kitchen, so that meant they were upstairs; and since none of the small boys were here, that meant the little girls already dragged them off to do who-knows-what! Hikaru flew over to Butch and blocked Kaoru from coming any closer.

"Uncle Butch, please, don't," Hikaru said, taking the weapon from Kokoro and placing locking it back in the briefcase.

"Hey Hikaru. Ready to go?" Dia asked, getting to her feet and walking over to her boyfriend.

"You got it," Hikaru smiled, offering her an arm. "Did Hamari and Diego run off already?"

"Yeah. They mentioned something involving the garden," she said, taking it.

"Let's go. The movie's going to play soon."

"Okay."

The couple walked through the front door and over to a blue Camaro, but Hikaru's parents called his name. He looked back at them.

"What do you guys need?" he asked.

"Don't take your car." Boomer held a hand up when his son opened his mouth to complain. "Take mine."

Hikaru's eyes bulged. His car? His nice, blue Corvette Stingray? The one that held distant memories of the final battle with the scientists? Boomer held out the keys for his son to take.

"A-are you sure, Dad?" the teenager sputtered, taking the keys and looking at them to see if they were really there.

The middle-aged man smiled, nodding in encouragement. His arm draped itself over his lover's shoulders. "Yeah. Just make sure it doesn't have a _single _scratch on it when you come back, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Hikaru saluted, grinning and hugging his parents before taking Dia over to the car of his dreams.

She laughed at his over-excitement. "You really love this car, don't you?"

"Very," he replied, opening the passenger door for her and entering the driver's seat.

Hikaru took the car out of the garage and drove out to the street, waving his parents goodbye. Dia reached out and placed her hand over Hikaru's. He smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"So, you want to sit in the back of the theater or the front?" she asked.

A smirk wriggled on the man's lips. "The back."

"Are you sure? I want to watch the _whole _movie, you know. Not just half of it."

"Oh stop it, you know you love it when I distract you."

"And I love movies all the more. If you want attention, you're only getting it during the previews."

"Fine, but can I get affection right now?"

"But you're driving."

The car slowed down at a red light. Hikaru looked at his girlfriend, who seemed to disbelieve the irony. She slouched down on the seat, crossing her arms. Hikaru chuckled, then leaned in.

"So, about my kiss..." he trailed off.

Dia rolled her eyes playfully before pressing her lips on his. The lip-lock was nice, but it was soon ruined when a car behind them beeped their horn repeatedly. The teenagers jolted away from each other. Hikaru scowled and started moving the vehicle, putting his hand out of the window and raising his pinky. Dia laughed and lightly slapped his arm. The man took a couple more turns before reaching the theater parking lot. He placed it near the exit and got out to open the door for his woman, locking the car behind them. Together, they walked like a certain couple did years ago, whom, at the moment, were wondering how their son's date was going with his counterpart.

* * *

Jen and Eri wondered around the mansion, bored out of their minds. The purple-eyed male arrived seconds after Hikaru and his girlfriend left.

"What do you want to do today?" Jen asked, glancing at her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You got any ideas?"

"How about we-," a ringtone cut him off.

Eri jolted and checked her phone, only to mute it with a small scowl.

"Who was it?" Jen questioned.

"Some guy at school. He won't leave me alone because he thinks we're 'perfect for each other'," she huffed.

The purple-eyed boy glared at the phone. Truth be told, he was the only one out of the four boys who hasn't asked his counterpart out. It's killing him! Eri's phone is always ringing and buzzing, disturbing their peace together. And if that wasn't bad enough, it's always _boys _that are calling for her attention! Eri sighed and was about to turn her phone off, but Jen took it out of her hand.

"Um, Jen? What're you doing?" she asked, watching him unlock her phone and click the camera.

"Something to fix this problem of yours."

He held her waist and brought her to his side, putting the phone in front of them and smiling. Since she was a little too confused to smile with him, his fingers tickled her side, making her laugh.

_CLICK!_

Jen went to her gallery and saw the picture. A smile crawled on his lips as he went back to her latest message and sending the photo with a small message.

'Sorry, but no thanks. I have a boyfriend and he gets pretty jealous.'

Eri read the text and blushed a little.

"J-Jen, you don't have to do this."

By the time she looked up at him, he was leaning in.

"But I want to."

The girl blushed darker and attempted to lean in too, but her lips couldn't stay still, so she covered her scarlet-lit face up with her hands. Jen noticed her actions and smiled.

"Nervous?"

She nodded vigorously. "I'm sorry."

Jen laughed and settled his lips on her forehead. "If you're not ready for your first kiss, it's okay. I'll wait for when you are."

Eri shook her head and looked up at him, grasping the collar of his shirt, and crashing their lips together. Jen was shocked, yet somewhat pleased. He cupped her cheeks and answered. Her hands met behind his neck. When they needed to breathe, Eri leaned away with a small victory smile. Just a small one.

"How was your first kiss?" Jen asked with a teasing tone.

"I don't know. My first kiss was with someone who didn't ask me out," she teased in return.

Jen grinned and held her small in his big ones. "Well, he is now. Eri, will you go out with me?"

She beamed. "Yes I will."

He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Eri asked, looking up at him.

"How about we go on a date?" Jen offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"What would you say to a dinner at Olive Garden?"

"I'd say 'Keep the breadsticks coming'."

Jen's throat rumbled in laughter as he scooped his girl up in his arms. "Yup, that settles it. You're my dream girl!"

Eri smiled as he flew them to the skies. "And you're my dream guy."

One of his eyebrows rose. "Oh, is that so? 'Cause you called some guy off a magazine your 'dream guy' last week."

"Well, do _you _wear girl products to look better?"

"Heck no! I'm more of an all-natural handsome-type of guy."

"So that means you're my perfect idea of a boyfriend."

"That better _be_ true and _stay_ true for a long while, Eri Bella Plutonium."

* * *

Akito held Aria's waist on their flight to the mall. He walked in the kitchen five minutes after Hikaru and Dia left.

"So, why're you taking me to the mall again?" Aria asked towards her boyfriend.

"I'm going to buy you an outfit so you can wear it as a reminder of me when you go back to Kasakuba," he explained with a wry smile.

"Aw~" she cooed, rewarding him with a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you, Akito-kun."

He gently placed his fingers on her chin and pressed their lips together. "No prob."

She blushed and slowly put her hands on his chest as he brought her closer. They leaned away at the same time and smiled at each other.

"It's nice that I'm one of the few people that sees your soft side," she said, pecking his cheek.

"It is, isn't it?" he replied.

Akito leaned in for another kiss, but Aria grinned cockily and sped off, leaving him in the air with his duck lips.

"Hey!"

He zoomed after her until they reached the mall; it wasn't until they were inside that their speed slowed down. Akito jogged behind his speed-walking girlfriend and lunged, successfully wrapping his arms around her torso. He buried his face into her hair.

"You'll never escape my clutches," he murmured, making her spine tingle.

"No PDA!" a mall cop ordered from the door of the nearby donut shop.

A little cliché, don't you think?

Akito mumbled under his breath and reluctantly let his girlfriend go. "Where do you want to buy your outfit at?"

"Victoria Secrets," Aria joked, wrapping her hand around his.

Akito seemed to have a liking to her choice. "Alright, but you can only wear the outfit for me, then."

She flushed. "I was kidding! I don't want to shop there; especially with you."

"And what's wrong with shopping there with me?"

"Have you met yourself? You'd probably pick out something _really _revealing."

"That's why I said you can only wear it for me."

"We're not going there. Period. Besides, they've got some better outfits at Route 21."

"B-but-!"

Aria already made her way away from Akito and into Route 21. The teenage boy blinked twice before realizing his girl was going somewhere without him.

"Hold up! I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called, following her into the store.

His breath hitched; women's clothing was displayed anywhere and everywhere. He desperately clutched onto his girlfriend's hand, trying to keep calm outside. Other girls watched him, aware of the fact that he was the son of Brick. As in, Brick Jojo, one of the rulers of Japan.

"You know, you can go somewhere else while I shop on my own," Aria offered, noticing her boyfriend's tense exterior.

"No, I'm here to buy you an outfit and I'll help you find it. I just wish that the people would stop staring and the store would stop being so girly."

"How about you go sit near the fitting rooms and I'll model out the outfits I want?"

"Okay, but _please _hurry. I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to."

"I'll be quick, don't worry."

With that, the teenage girl got on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek, leaving to quickly choose an outfit. A crooked smile entered Akito's face. He walked over to the seats near the fitting rooms and sat down. In less than 3 minutes, Aria walked in and modeled the first couple of outfits. Her boyfriend had a complaint for each one.

"Too sparkly."

"Too tight."

"To neon."

"Too short."

"Too ruffle-y."

"Too dark."

"Too loose."

After almost losing hope, Aria stepped out in front of her boyfriend, wearing a fitting red plaid blouse, black skinny jeans, a dark red beanie, and some black Vans.

"How's this?" she asked, giving him a small turn to fully see her choice.

He nodded in approval, getting up and wrapping his arms around her. His lips briefly met hers.

"Perfect. Now let's go and buy this thing before I lose my mind."

"Wait, what about my clothes in the fitting room?"

"Bring them, but keep the outfit on."

The girl nodded, doing as he said and quickly being escorted to the cash register. Akito led Aria out of the mall in less than a minute.

"I survived!" he cheered, shooting to the skies with his girlfriend in his arms.

"It wasn't even that bad."

"Really? Well, if you don't think that was bad, I want you to come the next time I go buy some shoes."

* * *

Katashi slammed a punch on his counterpart's face, making her grunt.

"How long have we been at this?" he huffed, sweat pouring down his temples.

"Since I arrived," Kokoro panted, slamming her foot against his side.

Instead of jumping back to his feet like he'd ususally do, the Jojo son stayed on the ground and rested his body. Fighting with his girlfriend for half an hour isn't as easy as it sounds. Not wanting to stand up either, the Plutonium daughter plopped down next to him. They looked up at the sky, ignoring the piles of destroyed land. Katashi lazily brought Kokoro closer.

"You want to do anything today or you just wanna hang out in my room?" he asked, pecking her cheek.

"How about we make a tent in your room and watch a couple of Disney movies?" she suggested, looking at him.

He grinned. "Great idea. Come on; you can take a shower at the house."

"Thanks. Now let's hurry up and fix this place. Seriously, your parents are going to get really pissed if we don't."

"And let's not add my uncles and aunts to the list."

"Let's not."

The two teenagers got up and looked around. Katashi started on filling the dirt until it was normal while Kokoro placed the trees back to where they were supposed to. Soon enough, everything was fixed. They both flew to the mansion and walked into different bathrooms. The girl decided to borrow her boyfriend's smallest shirt and sweatpants. By the time Katashi finished, Kokoro was done with her shower and in the kitchen, making popcorn. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. She kept her focus on the popcorn bag, making sure that none of it gets burnt.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" he murmured near her ear.

"The Lion King. I haven't watched it in a while," she replied.

"And what happens after that?" he asked slyly, kissing her jawline.

"We do anything besides what you're thinking," she deadpanned, giving a look of no amusement.

If Katashi was a cartoon, he'd be on the floor with a leg twitching in the air. He groaned and placed all of his weight on her.

"But Koko-kun!" he complained.

"No other word about it or else I'll kick you where it hurts most," she hissed, making sure her face wasn't too close to the popcorn popping in the pan.

He pouted as a response. "Fine. I'm going to set the tent up, so you go get the movie on your way up."

"Alright. Now go because the popcorn will be ready soon."

After giving his girlfriend a small kiss, Katashi flew upstairs and went into the hallway closet. A tent was there, ready to be used.

"I don't see why she doesn't wanna do anything I want to," he mumbled to himself in a childish tone.

He hauled the tent over his shoulder and walked into his room, setting it up in less than a minute. His eyes glanced at his watch.

"A new record," he smirked.

As the teenager sat inside of the miniature house, Kokoro wondered in with a vast bowl of popcorn and the movie. She quickly inserted it in the DVD player and cozied herself next to Katashi. Her head rested on his shoulder while his arm hugged her waist. A blanket draped over his head.

"Turn off the lights," Kokoro said, looking up at him.

He nodded and clapped twice, making the lights dim. The commercials displayed itself on the screen.

"When do you think you're parents will make you go back?" Katashi questioned his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. My mom said it was okay to spend to whole weekend here. Dad wasn't too happy, but you know how Mom wins every argument."

"Really? This is great! You think we can pull an all-nighter tonight?"

"You'll probably fall asleep somewhere during the night again."

"Hey! I can stay up all night if I want to!"

"Sure, sure, now shut up; the movie's playing!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Kasakuba, four super natural men snapped their heads up. Why did they have a bad feeling about something involving their daughters and the Ruffs' boys?

* * *

**We did it, we did it, oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight, whoo! Eating here tonight- uh-uh-uh! Eating here tonight, we're on a diet, we- Dori! Lol :P So, here's what happens after a decade of growing up. *Tear tear* I miss the younger boys, but OH WELL! Alright guys, I'm going to start a new story, but I'm going to need someone to spell-check them. If you're interested, PM me and I'll see if you've got good grammar. I'm really picky about this, so please don't be mad if I say you can't. If no one says yes, then I guess I'm on my own... That's about it, so GOODBYEEEEEEE~~**


End file.
